Wild Hunter
by Stratosphere
Summary: Maybe AU Once Harry defeated the Dark lord, Harry disappeared, leaving worried friends, and a heartbroken Draco. How would his friends and Draco react if he told them he was going home? And if they didn’t know? YAOI! Slash! and slightly OCC...
1. Prologue

So I'm new here… okay, I'm not, but this would be the first fic I write here… gah, I'm nervous… oh well, I'll just have to bare with this… This story was based in other that was in Spanish and had other pairing… I just thought that it was more suitable for this pair… ^^

**Warning**: Mmm… I dunno, maybe… there would be bits of pain… swearing and eventual slash… that's why this would change to M in some time… oh important!!! This is yaoi as in male/male relationship.

This is set around the Fourth year of Harry, just that I changed a few… okay, many things, sooo get used to the idea of some weirdo twists, and maybe Draco, Harry and others being a bit OCC… DRACO IS THE SUB!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary**: Once Harry defeated the Dark lord, Harry disappeared, leaving worried friends, and a heartbroken Draco. How would his friends and Draco react if he told them he was going home? And if they didn't know?

Legend:  
"Blah" obvious…  
'blah' thoughts  
/ blah / parseltongue  
:: blah :: other language  
_Italics_ emphasis  
**Bold** change of scenario, time, day, in other words a freaking change…

_**Wild Hunter**_

_Prologue_

**Hospital Wing of Hogwarts**

A certain black haired boy opened his eyes and looked around. He couldn't discern where he was… he looked up, and even thought he knew he didn't have his glasses he could see a white ceiling. 'Shit' now, why did he end here…? 'Voldemort… I remember now…' he looked around for his glasses, while doing so, he could see some lumps, one on his bed and the others in the other bed… he grabbed his glasses and saw Hermione and Ron in one bed… he turned to his own bed and saw Draco, holding his hand and frowning. 'He must have been thinking how stupid I am' he finally remembered every detail of the final battle, after some moments he made a decision that would cost him almost everything. He grabbed some parchment and a quill that, for some reason, was there… anyway. He scribbled a quick note, folded it, and started another. When he was finished, he put one on the bed of Hermione and Ron, and the other… he put it on Draco's hand, instead of his hand. He then proceeded to leave, but couldn't resist the temptation of turning around and kissing Draco. Finally he went out of the room.

**Like, two hours later…**

"Harry?" no answer.

"Harry?!" still nothing.

"Harry!!!!" nothing…

"POTTER!!!!!!!!" ouch…

"Draco?" came the voice of Lucius.

"Father, call Madame Pomfrey, Harry isn't in his bed!"

"What?! But he has internal bleeding! And some other things!"

"I know! Would you call the damn nurse?!"

While Lucius went out to who knows where, Draco noticed the letter on Harry's bed. He opened it, and started reading.

_Draco_

_I know that you must be cursing my name six ways up to next Friday, but I just need to tell you something okay? I need to go, to think… No, I can't think there, and no, it's not because I don't have a brain… Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I will, and let me emphasise, I WILL come back, I don't know when, but I will. Don't go out to search for me, you won't find me. I will be okay. I love you, as cheesy as it may sound… don't look so surprised or horrified Draco, I have already told you that…_

_Love you,_

_Harry_

He broke down and started crying. Harry had left and wouldn't return… His heart felt like it was shattering on million of pieces. He sobbed his heart out until steps reached the room and the Weasleys, his father, Black, Lupin, and the professors arrived. They took in the image of the empty bed of Harry save for Draco, and Draco himself crying his eyes off.

Dumbledore approached the boy, and asked him what had happened. Just as Draco was about to answer, a light gasp came from the other bed. He looked up to find Hermione and Ron staring to a letter. Dumbledore took the letter and started reading it out loud.

_Hermione, Ron and Everyone_

_I know you must be worried about me but I gotta go. I'll return someday. Don't search for me, you won't find me. (Don't read this out loud) Please take care of Draco, I know he may not seem so sometimes but he is fragile… (You can read this out loud) I'm truly sorry…_

_Harry_

Everyone started talking of how to find him. They got excited and forgot of the children, until Draco started shouting at them.

"Do you really think you can find him?!" he stared at everyone in the eye, leaving many squirming. "If he doesn't want to be found he won't" they'll knew that, that was true but couldn't rest until they knew that he was safe. "Just as he has the power to kill Voldemort" almost everyone flinched, at what he rolled his eyes, "He has the power to hide perfectly fine, the fucking bastard…" he looked down at his own letter. Everyone followed his eyes, and could see a letter. "He wrote me a letter too" he said shakily. "He said the same… but that he would return, and that it was for sure…" he closed his eyes and sighed, "Stupid Potter" he fell asleep.

Eight years passed. Remus was currently on a relationship with Snape, to the horror and amusement of their friends… okay, Remus friends. Neville and Luna got married and had a son. Surprisingly enough, they named Harry the Godfather and, Ginny the Godmother. It got to the ninth year, when Hermione and Ron finally, FINALLY! Were going to marry *Jeez, how much time do you need to have the balls to ask Hermione out? And then marry her?* they were hoping to see Harry on their wedding. Draco was a mess, until one day he started dating again. They'll knew that it was just a façade. Sirius for some reason, kept running away when he and Lucius were alone. Lucius simply ignored that and kept trying to talk to him alone. He was failing.

So… That's it folks, I'll be posting the other chapter on.... some day… probably a week… What would be expected of the next chappie? Well, not the wedding, but one chapter is going to have it!

NO FLAMES!!!!!! If I have this BIG mistakes on grammar, spelling and what not is because;

a.) I don't speak English on my sleep, in other words, I speak other language people!  
b.) I don't have a freaking beta, so anyone interested? Just tell me!  
c.) I suck at grammar, spelling… I dunno.. –sweat drop- ^.^ º  
d.) I'm too lazy to check… XP

Review would ya? O.O


	2. Memories

I didn't remember the disclaimer… damn, so anyway. If I did own them, they would be doing other _**things**_… heheh… anyway; this applies to the whole story!

**Warning**: … hints of… *whisper* slash.

**Legend**:  
"Blah" obvious…  
'Blah' thoughts  
/ Blah / parseltongue  
:: blah :: other language  
_Italics_ emphasis or flash backs…  
**Bold** change of scenario, time, day, in other words a freaking change…

_Memories_

Draco woke up covered in cold sweat. He panted as he remembered his nightmare… or dream? He remembered that time… his dream had been a memory… one that he still treasured. He couldn't forget him, even now, after nine years without him…

"That was our first dance together… and kiss"

He got immersed in his memories of Harry…

**%% Flash Back %%**

_It was their third year at Hogwarts, there was the Ball of Halloween__. (Which I just made up…) They'll had to go with a costume and at midnight they would revel who was under their masks. Draco had gone as Slytherin. He had his hair dyed to be black and had charmed it to be longer. It was currently brushing his waist. He had a Silver shirt tucked inside his black pants. His outer robes where coloured as his house's green, it also had silver details._

_When he arrived to the ball many students turned around to see who had arrived. Many girls kept staring at him as he studied the hall. His eyes diverted to a girl on the far corner of the room. He couldn't decipher why the girl had caught his attention. First, she was on the other corner. Second, she was a girl. Third, he was gay. And lastly, she was dressed as the female counterpart of Gryffindor. Ugh._

_Although she was dressed as a she-Gryffindor, she looked good. Even if he was gay, he could say that she was beautiful.__ She was using a long red and gold dress that brushed the floor. Her dress had golden lace on the top, that by the way only accentuated her breasts. You know, the one that keeps your breath until you choke (couldn't resist… this dress is just like Elizabeth's on the pirates of the Caribbean). She had Chestnut coloured hair that brushed her hips. It was a bit curly at its end and she had soft looking bangs on her face. It was held in place by a small bun (not the food!). She also had gold details on her hair. Her eyes were a deep blue with some emerald tinges. Her mask was, surprisingly, black. The only thing that was out of place in her was her scowl. Her red, full lips were scowling like there was no tomorrow. (How the hell does he knows all this when he's in the other side of the room?)_

"_Excuse me? Do you need something?" she asked in a slightly masculine voice. He was startled to see that he had crossed the room to be standing just in front of her like an idiot. (That's why…)_

"_Er…" right… 'Yeah, I'm sooo charming…' "Would you dance with me?" he said while he bowed slightly. The girl next to her giggled. He didn't put much thought to her; he could only see some curls._

"_No"_

"_What?" he scowled a bit and stared at her in the eye, no one had ever said no to him… "Why?"_

"_Because"_

"_That isn't an answer" he replied irritably._

"_It's because she can't walk" said the other girl. He didn't turn to look at her. The other girl blushed and swatted her friend on the head. "OW!!!"_

"_No one asked you"_

"_Oh, but I wanted to say it anyways"_

"_You are impossible__"_

"…" _he kept quite until the girls finished their weird ritual. (It's not like they were sacrificing something… XD) "You can't walk?" he finally asked._

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"…"

"_It's because she isn't used to use high heels"_

"_I thought that all girls knew how to walk on those… things" He said, he then turned to look at the girl and saw her glaring murder to the curly girl. She then turned to him, sighed and scowled._

"_Well I don't" and she kept scowling. "Actually I hate the damn things" she added as an after thought, all the while glaring murder at her shoes._

"_You can always take them off"_

"_I tried, but she" she pointed to the curly girl, "made me put them on again…. She said something among the lines of 'It isn't lady like'" she said while she made faces. The curly girl glared at her but was soon laughing._

"_Okay you do whatever you want, just go dance with him" she said, and winked at them. The other girl blushed and glared at her. She took off her heels and went to dance with him._

_After like… five hours they went off to an exclusive spot on a classroom (how exclusive….).There were fifteen minutes to midnight. They sat on different tables and waited. He glanced at her and she was blushing. He noticed that she wanted to run away from him. It puzzled him._

"_Why do you want to run off?" that was quite blunt…_

"_Because…" she shook her head, and sighed. "Because I'm not what you think I am"_

"_What do you mean?"_

Ten minutes…

"_Well," she looked everywhere but at him._

"_What?"_

_Sigh. __"I'm not…." She sighed again and looked at him in the eyes. They locked their eyes. They both had a feeling of recognition while looking on each others eyes._

Five minutes…

_He pulled her on his arms and kissed her__ (Quite sudden…). She was shocked(as he was, remember? GAY!), but then she started kissing him back. They pulled away just as the midnight bells started. She sighed again and walked away from him. She looked at him again in the eyes._

"_Because I'm a boy" she, said while she took of her mask. Draco did the same (He didn't notice the boy thingy…). When they looked at each other again the only sound that was heard on the whole castle was…_

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!**__"_

"_HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POTTER/MALFOY????????????????" heheh (LMAO) "WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"_

After ten minutes of recuperation…

"_Why the hell are you dressed as a girl Potter?"_

"_-mumble-"_

"_What? I didn't catch that"_

"_A bet!"_

"_Oh"_

"…"

"_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

"_shut the fuck up Malfoy!"_

"_Or what?" he sneered, "You'll kiss me again?"_

"…" _Harry glared at Malfoy, "Well, for starters, YOU kissed ME" he glared some more at Malfoy, "And, no. _Eww_"_

"_I did not such a thing" he said ignoring the _Eww_ thing._

"_Yeah right!"_

"_Shut up Potter!"_

"_Or what?!"_

"_Or this!" he kissed him again…. Heheheheheh._

After an amazing snogging session…

_Pant. Pant. Pant… A very flushed Harry looked in those silver orbs and when he realized what they had just been doing, he left in a rush. Draco just looked at him amused__ly._

"_We shall do this again Potter…"_

**%% End ****of Flash Back %%**

Draco sighed. Harry had been avoiding him the whole week after the Ball, but he had eventually caught the boy… behind a statue… He looked around and saw his calendar (Hermione gave it to him), today was Hermione's and Ron's wedding. He went to the bathroom and took a shower (No peeking pervs…). When he was out he took his formal robes and went to his nightstand. He opened a little Black-crystalline box, and took out a black chain with two silver and emerald gems. It was simple but was beautiful. He remembered this one time too.

**%% FB %%**

_It had been their last date of the year; they were in Hogsmeade looking around. They had been in Zonko's, Honeydukes, and the Three Broomsticks. They were heading to the Shrieking Shack when they passed a jewellery store. When the owner saw them he went out and called out for Harry._

"_Mr. Potter!" the owner ran to them and smiled, "I have your--"_

"_Really?" Harry said to him, trying to send him a message. The owner got the hint and just nodded. "But I thought that you would take longer…" _

"_I did too, but I didn't have all that much of work, so I finished yours."_

"_Excellent!" The owner went inside of the shop. "C'mon Draco, I want you to see this!" They went inside and waited for the shop owner. When he came back, he was carrying two black-crystalline boxes._

"_It's 2000 galeons Mr. Potter" Draco looked surprised, what the heck had been doing Harry. Harry handed the money, and the owner went back to his business._

"_Here Draco, this is yours" Harry said handing him one of the boxes._

"_Th-Thank you" was all that he said. He opened the box. He gasped. It was beautiful!_

"_Turn around so that I can put it on you" Draco did as he was told and turned around. Harry put him his necklace and when he said to Draco that he could turn around, the boy turned around and kissed the daylights out of him._

"_Thank you Harry" he said softly as they started walking again, he thought of something. He hurried his boyfriend, and soon they were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack. He looked around and turned to Harry, the teen just looked at him in the eyes until Draco's eyelashes lowered and he looked at him seductively. "Why don't we go inside Harry? We can get _comfortable_ in there, and I want a _hot_ place for a while" Draco said practically purring. He then turned around and started walking to the Shack. While he walked towards it, he swayed his hips. He heard a groan behind him. Two hours later, he was stretching on his back with Harry on top of him, still buried deep inside him._

**%% EOFB%%**

Fuck. He was hard. And I mean rock-like. H e didn't have the time for a shower or a wank… Maybe some thoughts could help. Snape. Hmm, weird, that usually did the trick. Snape, his father, Lupin and Black, all in pink thongs and going at it. Okay, maybe he overdid it. Harry. Okay… he shouldn't have thought of him… Dumbledore and McGonagall, together. Okay…time to go.

Just as he was going out of his department, he could hear a shriek of frustration and a man rambling angrily about someone. He shrugged, and kept walking.

**On the department of the front **

Ron and Hermione had been eating breakfast until a doorbell announced someone at their front door. Ron had gotten up and had gone to see who it was. A man with white robes came in view. He looked a bit… _feminine_.

"Yes?"

"I have a letter for you and your wife"

"From who?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"From a friend" the stranger said, then he turned and left.

Ron closed the door and turned to face his soon-to-be-wife, while he opened the letter.

"Who was it, Ron?" she asked while she cleaned her hands on her blue apron.

"I dunno… He had a letter for us, a friend, he said"

"Well, open the letter and let's see who has written to us" they opened the letter, and started reading.

_Ron and Hermione_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Congrats on your wedding, though I'm sorry to say I can't go. I got to reflex on something… and I got a work that is taking all of my time. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you; Finally! Ron, it's good you finally had the balls to ask Hermione out, and marry her! I though that I would go insane back in Fourth year if you didn't ask her. No offence mate, but, GOD! I didn't want to know about your wet dreams, she is like my sister! Okay, going back to what I wanted to tell you… Grab the other envelope inside this letter… it's a… just grab it…_

The letter ended without signature and so, they grabbed the other envelope. Just as they did, the letter grew and there was something more written on it.

_Hah! You thought I wouldn't even sign? Well, first read this. What you just grabbed is the contract that I made with a goblin…namely Erainfook… you just got a honeymoon to Hokkaido, Japan. (I know you didn't know where to go…). Everything is paid, and I left some more galeons with the tickets on the vault. If you don't go get them Erainfook WILL go to your wedding and pester you until you accept it. XD Good luck!_

_Harry_

"**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"POTTER! I WILL NOT-- AAARRRGGHHH!! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!!!"**

**"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

So, for now… this is it! Ha, I was laughing so hard while I was writing this chapter that my sister and mother looked at as if I had grown other three heads… heheh So, the other chapter will have the wedding… and for some of you that are wondering just what the Hell Harry has been doing for nine years…

Ha! I'm not telling you! Though… for him it was very important… he had to think certain things… and for those who wanted to see Draco naked… -shows photos to her public- I snapped this while he was too busy thinking of Harry…

**Draco**: Hey! Give them back!  
**Me**: NO!  
**Draco**: I'll kill you!  
**Me**: Then you won't be able to see Harry! I have to finish the story!  
**Draco**: I hate you!  
**Me**: Of course you do, that's why I have blackmail on you, so you can't do anything against me mwahahahahaha!!!! –shoves photos of Draco while he was taking a bath AS A BABY on Draco's face-  
**Draco**: No!!!  
**Me**: So, if you want some of this photos –waves them around- you have to review -grin-  
**Draco**: -starts throwing hexes to the author-  
**Me**: That's it! I'll tell Harry of the time in second year when you were in Snape's classroom while---humph!!!! – Draco shoves some cookies down the author's throat- … -The author is about to die…- cough cough cough eeeghhh!!!  
**Draco**: …

For those who are wondering, Erainfook's name is pronounced, E-rain-phook. Quite simple.

By the way… you still can't flame me!!!! I don't have a beta… so… THERE!!! HA!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Wedding and the Letter

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm updating at such a late time. I have been so busy with school and stuff… but anyway, I will not keep you waiting!

**Legend**:  
"Blah" obvious…  
'Blah' thoughts  
/ Blah / parseltongue  
:: blah :: other language  
_Italics_ emphasis or flash backs…  
**Bold** change of scenario, time, day, in other words a freaking change…

**"#$%"#$%"#$%"#$%#$%"#$%"#$%**

_The Wedding and the Letter_

**Ministry of Magic, Auror Conference Room**

At the ministry Draco found himself talking with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Theo, and Blaise. They were talking about the letter the couple had received. Draco felt slightly wounded, since he only had gotten the usual letters. Birthday, Christmas, New Year and the bouquet of flowers he always got for St. Valentine. Just as they were going to start again Shacklebolt entered the office, shushing any conversation.

"As you all know" he started, "Minister Arthur Weasley has informed us that there have been some attacks, not only in England but all through Europe. This is has involved the Death Eaters" he looked around, many people was slightly pale. " We have the duty of stopping them, though we don't know what, how, when or where they'll move, but we do know that there are dragons involved" he finished, and Auror shot up his hand. "Yes Auror Akster?"

"Do we know where their central is?"

"Somewhere in Latvia" another man raised his hand. "Auror Northorn?"

"How many dragons, and which?"

"Many and we do not know"

"Do we know something at all?"

"…"

"Actually," said Dumbledore as he entered the office, "I have just arrived from Bulgaria, and I must say that I think I got some information" he said, looking at all the aurors.

"Well?"

"The minister there had some problems with dragons, something about them going wild, and called a specialist for the work" he paused, looking at the aurors, "It seems, that the specialist caught sight of some people near the dragons, trying to… use them"

"So…?"

"The specialist, Adrian Tretiakov, and his partner, Alina Wozniak, got the dragons under control, they couldn't get any of the persons involved, but caught sight of the masks that they wore; They were Death Eaters"

"No shit"

"We can't really do something right now but…" Shacklebolt started, "even if this has nothing to do with the meeting, I would like to congratulate Hermione and Ron for their wedding today"

Said couple rose from their sits and thanked everyone, blushing all the while. When they finished thanking everyone, they made their way to their apartment, since in some hours the wedding was going to start. They wouldn't touch that money even if their lives depended on it! Well…. That's what they think.

**Unknown Location**

A rat-like man walked through the halls, fidgeting. He stepped into a dark room, the light the fireplace was giving wasn't enough to lighten the room, and even if it did, the dark aura of the people there, would darken the room again.

"Wormtail!" a voice screeched. The man shrank in his place, fear in his eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, all the while squirming under the glare of the woman.

"Your report?"

"Some persons came and took away the dragons that we were trying to get from Concavus Inferna"

"You useless rat!" the woman once again screeched, she threw a hex at him, the man squealed, and made a run for the doors, but the hex got to him, he went limp, and slammed onto the floor. "You'll know why I was the mistress of the Dark Lord! I take no pleasure on you falling!"

That night the tortured screams of the man were heard for all the Death Eaters to hear, the screams were like a lullaby, enchanting them to sleep.

**Somewhere in the Stanovoy Mountains**

"Harry?" a man with waist length black hair said softly.

"Adrian," said Harry, turning around, meeting azure eyes.

"I have just returned from Bulgaria" Adrian started.

"Is that so?"

"yes, there was a man, Dumbledore, I believe his name was" Adrian looked sideways to his partner, "He was asking the minister something about Death Freakers or something" the sound of laughter echoed through the mountains.

"Death Eaters, Adrian, Death Eaters"

"That, when he saw me, he asked various questions, and mumbled something about you" he said, looking at his friend, "You know him?"

"He was my mentor, like a grandfather." He paused, "He must have seen Hedwig, and followed her. He just never gives up"

"You should go stay with your friends, isn't there someone that is waiting for you?" asked Adrian. "Isn't it a bit boring to stay here meditating?"

"Him…" said Harry, pointedly ignoring the last comment.

"So there really is someone" Adrian said, "who is it? Maybe I can retrieve him for you?"

"No, I have to be ready, before I face him

"sigh"

"Now, what brings you here exactly?"

"Vodka and Zar"

"What with them?"

"They saw Apollo, and followed him"

"You mean to tell me that they are here?"

"Yes, actually"

"Okay, I can't really do anything about it"

"Also, we had to save a man from Concavus Inferna, he said he had seen you flying in a broom, and had been mesmerized, since you were good and with a dragon chasing you, you were even better, do you know him too?"

"Yes," pause, "He was in a tournament with me, facing dragons and all that stuff…"

There was a pause in their conversation, each thinking of different things. Finally Adrian got up and said;

"Well, I'll be going. I need to go see the others" Adrian went to Apollo, they flew away.

"Vodka, Zar, you were supposed to stay at Concavus Inferna"

**Near Hogwarts' Lake; The Wedding**

Ron was pacing his room, Neville, his brother, Draco, Blaise and Theo were looking amusedly at him. It was as if he was the girl! Ron bumped for the nth time in the mirror, he stared at himself, and paced once again.

"As much amusing as this may be, you're starting to get me dizzy, so you better stop it" Draco said. "It's Hermione that should be nervous, since she's the one marrying you" just as Ron was about to retort an amused voice called.

"Is Ron nervous?" said Dumbledore, stepping though the doors.

"Dumbledore!" exclaimed Ron, happy to see his mentor. "Uh…" said Ron, Dumbledore was with a man he couldn't recognize.

"This is my brother, Aberthforth" Albus said.

"Nice to meet you" said Ron.

"Nice to meet you too" said the man.

"Ah Ron, I must say that I'm sorry, but I will only be able to stay until the ceremony ends. I must run some errands. But my brother will be staying the whole ceremony"

"Yes, of course"

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

When it was time for the couple to open the dance, a loud POP was heard. Between Ron and Hermione was a goblin, looking annoyed. He turned and glanced sideways to a table, and then he stared at Ron and Hermione, who stared back at him in astonishment.

"Are you Mrs. And Mr. Weasley?" asked the goblin.

"Y-y-yes" said Ron, looking amazed. He couldn't believe that the goblin actually went to their wedding to pester them.

"Well, I'm here because you didn't come to Gringotts to claim your money" the goblin said, "My name is Erainfook, by the way. Since you haven't claimed your money I'm here to give it to you"

"I'm sorry" said a shocked Hermione, "But we aren't accepting any money, you can go now"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I think you don't understand" said the goblin, with a wicked glint in his eyes, "I'm here to pester you until you accept your money, I won't leave you until you have it in either, your account at Gringotts, or in your hands. Also," added the goblin, "I have been asked from Mister Potter, to tell you, that any money you may be thinking of giving him back after this will be multiplied by two, and returned to you" at the confused face from Ron he explained, "Let me elaborate. If you put on his account about ten galleons, the ten galleons will be returned to you with ten additional from Mister Potter's vault. Now, if you or anyone want to do that, it will happen again, if not, ask Mr. Mrs. Longbottom, since they got two days until their wedding, before the wedding I pestered them until they got the money, and they can't give it back for another eight years, but they _had_ to try, they got another 100 galleons" said the goblin, smirking evilly.

"Well, we are not taking any of it" said Hermione, with Ron nodding his agreement.

Of course they changed their mind after:

Erainfook tripped them the _entire_ ball.

Started a cake fight.

Got some of the twin's firework and incinerated a tree.

Got some Jell-O inside Ron's pants.

And last but not least, started to pester the women, he got under their skirts, and shouted anything that came to mind that involved the underwear that he saw. Like in Parvati's case, he shouted that it was more like dental floss.

"Fine! We'll get the damn money just go AWAY!" screeched Hermione, finally loosing her patience completely.

"Perfect, sign here, and the money will be transferred to your vault!" said Erainfook cheerfully. "By the way…" he said, grinning maniacally."Your trip is in a muggle fashion, so if you don't go to your respective airplane, the magic in the contract you just signed will take you to the plane in mid flight" the contract closed itself, and with a POP the goblin was gone.

Needless to say that the evening was a bit weird, but just a bit.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco walked though the halls of Malfoy Manor. His parents had asked him to come visit them. Even though his mother and father were no longer married, because his father was _gay_ and was after Sirius Black of all people, and his mother was eyeing a man he knew nothing about, they still lived in the same house, and were in good terms.

"Draco!" cried out his mother. As that was his mother's voice. He only saw a silvery blond hair and PLUSH, he was being hugged, it hurt mind you. The woman was almost crushing his bones I tell you!

"Mu…m" he tried to breath, but he couldn't.

"Let the boy breath Narcisa, you are almost killing him" said a cool voice.

Immediately the woman let go of his son, just to glare ant Lucius, and then look over her son, _maybe_ she had been a _bit_ emotional. "How are you fairing Draco?" she asked concernedly. She just knew that Draco still mooned over Harry.

"I'm fine mother" Draco said tiredly, "Just a bit tired, what you needed me for?" he asked.

"Why Draco, can't your loving parents want to see you just because?" she asked, in hurt and strangled voice.

"No" Draco said flatly, staring at his parents.

"…" Lucius just stared right back at him, while Narcisa had her yaw somewhere near the dungeons… Mmm maybe under the dungeons… we can see now, where Draco got his drama queen's antics. Not that Lucius isn't a drama queen himself… "We wanted to--"

"To have a _talk_ with you Draco" said Narcisa, cutting off her… err, Lucius.

"We aren't having the _talk_ again are we?" as ked an almost hysteric Draco. God knew that those talks were pure torture, torture I tell you! Lucius smirked, he knew how bad those talks were, but he didn't have to be talked about it anymore, Draco in the other hand…

"Of course not honey" said Narcisa, shooting reproving glares at Lucius, who just pouted. Narcisa was such a spoilsport!

"Then what is it?" Draco asked, in a bored tone.

"I want you to come live with your father" Narcisa said, at her son's questioning eyes she explained, "I'm getting married, and since this manor needs at least two persons to maintain the wards, someone will have to be living here while I'm not"

"Since when have you been engaged mother?"

"Since this morning"

"Oh" Draco looked at his mother in the eye, "Where and when is the wedding? When are you moving?"

"Well let's see" she said, looking dreamingly at the ceiling, "The wedding is in Crete, since his family is there, it will be in about… a week I'm moving tomorrow, since Armand wants me to meet his family as soon as possible, and by the way, our honeymoon is all throughout Europe"

"Well I suppose I need to move in quickly then" he sighed, "Well, I'll be going"

"Why don't you stay and tells us what have you been doing mmmh?"

Draco sighed inwardly, he couldn't believe his parents. Well, that would be a looong night, he would need some alcohol.

**"#$%"#%$"#$%"#$%"#$%"#$%"#$%**

Well people that's it for now… the next chappie… no, I'm not telling! Hahah! You have to read! Anyway. See? Harry isn't dead! And who are this so called Vodka and Zar? Could Vodka be the pet name of a female, and could it be that Zar is short for a male name? Could Harry be in love with someone? Why I'm I asking this questions? Why I don't have chocolate? Is it me? Or this is getting stupid?

Anyway, REVIEW!

**R**eview  
**E**ach  
**A**ddition or you'll be  
**D**ead

R.E.A.D.

**&**

**R**ead to the  
**E**nd  
**V**oicing  
**I**n  
**E**ach chapter  
**W**hat you think

R.E.V.I.E.W.


	4. Hogsmeade Attack

Hi everyone! Sorry I'm updating at such a late time, I don't really have an excuse… except for the fact that I have my exams this week, so I'll do my best to update now!

**Legend**:  
"Blah" obvious…  
'Blah' thoughts  
/ Blah / parseltongue  
:: blah :: other language  
_Italics_ emphasis or flash backs…  
**Bold** change of scenario, time, day, in other words a change…

"#$%"#$%"#$%"#$%#$%"#$%"#$%

_Hogsmeade Attack_

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco sat in the couch, staring at his parents. If he didn't know better, he would say they were in love. As it was, they had been bickering of something or other for the past two hours. Now, about what were they bickering again? Oh yes, Lucius had said something that had caught Draco's attention. His mother on the other hand had swatted him in the head and had said he was a fool for mentioning the freaking war… and that was about two hours ago. What they were bickering about now? Socks. What is the best color for socks? Pink or magenta? Narcissa was going all for magenta, while Lucius claimed pink was the ruling color. Now, how to get out of here? He moved an inch and…

"Don't you dare leave that place Draconis!" exclaimed his mother. He yelped and looked at his mother… she looked like a rabid fangirl, whose favourite concert had just been cancelled. 'I'm screwed' he though. 'well, now I can ask what my father meant by telling me something about the war'

"Father? What did you were saying about the war?" his mother tried to stop the conversation, but found it difficult when all of her body was dragging her out of the room. And she couldn't use her wand to escape the dammed spell.

"Draconis, lift this spell from your mother, at once!" she yelled, and then she glared bloody murder at Lucius, who was laughing his ass off. "And you! You could help me for once, you know!"

"Not *gasp* going *giggle* to happen *snort* for the *fit of crazy laughter* *gasp* next *snicker* century" he fell off the couch and started rolling on the floor. Of course when he realized how much that messed his hair he would stop and go check out his hair in the nearest mirror. Which was in the center table. Anyway, Narcissa was dragged and locked out. His father had straightened and was currently checking out his hair after Narcissa's scathing comment on it.

"Now, what were you going to say father?" Draco asked.

"I said that it was time you knew something very important of the war" Lucius looked very serious, considering he had just had his blond moment (no offense). "You remember that the battle was in Godric's Hollow don't you?" When Draco nodded, he kept on going "Well you must remember that it was a tiresome war, you were wounded when you were besides Harry. You had received a _Crucio_ and then a _Bombarda_ that almost kills you" he paused; he looked pointedly at his son. He needed to know this "When Harry saw this, he launched himself at you, he received many _Crucios_ while he protected you son. While he was _Crucioed_, he checked you, you were bleeding. You had a crack on your skull. He healed it the best he could"

"But I don't remember any of it!" Draco cried out.

"Of course not! You had blacked out by then, and I couldn't reach you; you were surrounded by a dome... of some sort. No one could come out. Bellatrix tried to kill you, and almost succeeded. Harry moved you just in time. He put you down and chanted a quick spell. It protected you so much..." he looked at his son, he was shocked and motionless. "He then turned to Bellatrix, the Dark Lord, Pettigrew and Greyback. He said he would kill them... He then used _expelliarmus_ and the four of them went flying... but this _expelliarmus_... he made it wandlessly and their wands didn't go flying at him as they should... just as I was going after them in the forest... I fell unconscious myself... I had many internal wounds and then... you know the rest"

Draco sobbed for a good while, he couldn't believe this; his father had waited all this time to tell him Harry had cared for him more than he thought he did. Ever since he had left, he had been questioning Harry's love... but now he knew he had loved him sincerely. And that made him all the more hurt, he could be living happily with Harry, and the bastard had yet to come back! He looked at his father "Why tell me now? Why after all this time?"

"Because" started his father, "if you haven't forgotten him after all this time, it is obvious you won't be forgetting him for any times to come... I wanted to see if you could be happy with someone else, but since you only think of Harry... I felt I needed to tell you"

Both men fell silent, Draco lifted his head and looked at his father after some minutes.

"Did you saw him when he came out?"

"Yes, but he was being carried by Dumbledore... he was...about to die... he had a sword wound through his chest..." Draco looked at him wildly, "No, it was under his ribs... he also had a blackened arm, the other had a slit, from the shoulder to the wrist... he had suffered more _Crucios_ and some broken ribs and leg... apparently the broken bits had been there for over an hour... that's why he sometimes couldn't walk... I still don't know how he won the battle... but he did... and he also remained alive" Lucius was tempted to say 'for you' but it would disturb his son more.

Both fell in silence again. Moments later Draco stood up and walked to the fire, and went through the Floo to his house. He had many things he had to think about.

**Several Days after the Wedding, Ministry, Auror Department, Draco's Office**

Draco was sitting behind his desk, going through some case, when a nock came from his door. He looked up surprised. 'Who could it be?'

"Come in"

Severus Snape came in, with all his bat-like glory (A/N: giggle... Snape: I resent that!). Draco stood up. He had completely forgotten Severus was coming. They had to discuss some papers Dumbledore had sent from whichever country he was currently at. Draco gestured for Snape to take a sit. As usual, Snape went to the point.

"I have some files about Death Eaters attacks" he gestured to the files and then, he gave them to Draco. Draco skimmed through them and then, he putted them on top of all of his files. "We think there will be an attack tonight, the problem is, we don't know where the attack is. So, you aurors will have to be ready with different portkeys" Draco nodded, and Severus stood up, ready to leave. Severus looked at him one last time, and left. Draco looked at the files and sighed. Another knock came from the door, when he looked up; he found Ron and Hermione at his door. He greeted them, and they all sat down.

"I had forgotten you two came back today" he said, 'and this is the second time I forget something...' as if to read his thoughts, Ron looked at him grinning and faking alarm.

"You?! Draco Malfoy?! Forget something? Not likely..." Ron said, then he made a face. He must have been kicked by his wife. "Anyway... we came here to say hi"

"Great, since I had to tell you that since you are now back home, you'll be working today with us." Ron looked irritated at the mere thought of work, but Hermione was listening to him, "Dumbledore thinks there may be an attack tonight, but we don't know when or where exactly. We will have the portkeys ready so we can just appear to wherever the Death Eaters are attacking at" Both of them nodded, Ron did so reluctantly, but he did. "Very well then, the files," he gestured at them, "as you can see has the hour we must be in here, 8 o'clock" the pair nodded. And then, the three started to chat about the honeymoon the couple had just come from.

**Ministry, Auror Conference Room, Half past 9 in the Night**

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Neville were waiting. Neville was ready to alert the rest of the Aurors, while the other four would go to the place the attack was being held.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and the map showed it was in Hogsmeade. While they grabbed the portkey, Neville sent various patronus.

They apparated in Hogsmeade's main street. They saw some Death Eaters terrorizing a family and disposed of them quickly. They moved quietly through the streets, until they reached the borders of the forest. Five Death Eaters apparated behind them, they turned, and battled with them. Unbeknown to them, other five apparated behind them, one cast _Crucio_.

Both Draco and Hermione turned around to fight, but it was too late to react. Just as the spell was about to hit them, a shield formed in front of them, it was black with emerald flickers, and silver lightening in the center. The spell bounced off. Draco was the first to react, and he took down his opponent. Two Death Eaters tried to escape to the woods, but Tonks, who had arrived with other aurors, petrified him.

"Are there any other Death Eaters?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I think one escaped" said Blaise, "He ran to a house and apparated, but I'm not sure if it was an actual Death Eater, since the Death Eaters had been half loosing ground by then. I don't know if it was a scarred person, or Death Eater... but it looked like he had the mask..." They chatted about it until they returned to the Ministry, from there, they just put the Death Eaters in a dungeon, and went home.

Draco thought of the strange shield. It had looked rather strong... and the emerald... the color was just like Harry's eyes... but the silver? Where did it come from? What did it mean? Was Harry near? Was he protecting him? 'So many questions... and only he can answer them...' he thought sadly. He then thought some more on the matter.

It wasn't like he hadn't had other weird experiences like that one. This was the first time the shield had appeared, but when he was fighting, or in danger, he always got the feeling of being protected, just like he felt when he was with Harry. Other times, spells would bounce randomly off him. And other times, a Death Eater he hadn't catch on time, and was bout to fire a spell at him, would just faint or would be bound and gagged. He was rarely injured, and when he was, it was minor, or it had been caused by his own stupidity. Like falling on some sharp thing because he had tripped. Only Hermione and Shacklebolt had noticed this. His father, Dumbledore, and Severus had been informed, but they still thought it was coincidence. Or that was what they told him.

He sighed. 'It won't make me any good to dwell on it' with that, he apparated home.

**Unknown Location**

Bellatrix glared at everyone. None of them had been successful en their missions. "How did this come to happen?!" No one dared to talk. Of course there is always a dumb Death Eater who talks after a while.

"The Aurors have been at their best... we didn't foresee their new skills, specially Malfoy's... he has never been injured by a Death Eater, it's like Potter is protecting him"

Bella glared at him, but then thought. "It does make sense... Potter must be protecting his little slut... we must use this to our advantage, if he is back, and protecting Malfoy's spawn, then he will make anything we want him to do if we capture blondie..." she turned to look at Goyle, "make a plan to capture Malfoy Jr. And make it quick" she then turned to Crabbe, "Crabbe! How is the winged mission going?"

Crabbe looked at her and smirked, "The mission is alright, in about two months we will be able to attack"

"Perfect" they all laughed. She then turned to her Rabastan, "Have you contacted the Tretiakov twins?" he flinched, since he knew he would be punished.

"No, they won't answer my calls, but I can try with the other specialists" he said quickly. That didn't stop Bella from _Crucio-ing_ him.

"That will teach you to make your work right..." she then turned to the rest, "to work! We need to kill the light leaders and take over the wizarding world, just like our Lord wanted!"

All the Death Eaters scattered to work, all fearing the punishments they might receive if they didn't.

"#$%"#$%"#$%"#$%#$%"#$%"#$%

Oof! That was some work! So, don't be mean with me... I, like many of you have things to do that won't let me update!, but I have a month of vacations, so... I think I will be able to update sooner! By the way...

YOU STILL CAN'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Because I don't have a beta! So... some help please?

Just so you don't hit me with something... in the next chap... Draco will be in danger... and the Wild hunter will appear!

Now, I'm off to eat, this much thinking and typing made me hungry! And thank you everyone! Review if you can and want, it will make me happy and I may update even faster!

**R**eview  
**E**ach  
**A**ddition or you'll be  
**D**ead

R.E.A.D.

**&**

**R**ead to the  
**E**nd  
**V**oicing  
**I**n  
**E**ach chapter  
**W**hat you think

R.E.V.I.E.W.


End file.
